


Life of Crimes

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Seunghyun is a vampire gangster, one of the most famous in Seoul. Jiyong is a school student that is on his way to school. The two meet unexpectedly. What happens when Seunghyun takes Jiyong back to the hideout to be examined after the two ran into each other?





	Life of Crimes

Choi Seunghyun is famous around these parts. He is the leader of a Vampire gang in downtown Seoul. The one gang I always watched on the streets because they were different. Vampires usually kill their victims but these guys never did. They wiped the memories of their victims when they were done with them.

I am currently walking to school when I run into somebody. It was early morning and I was already going to be late since I woke up late. I felt myself lose my balance but I was caught. I look up at the person who caught me and I almost freak out. The most famous vampire on the streets was who I ran into.

"Are you okay?" Seunghyun asked.

"I'm..fine," I told the vampire gangster.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I looked into Seunghyun's eyes. The vampire looked at me concerned.

"Of course I am," I told him.

"Where you headed?" The vampire asked.

"School," I answered. I didnt want to make him mad. He could kill me.

"Well, lets get going," Seunghyun told me. I was shocked. I took my eyes off the vampire and towards the ground. "What's the matter? Do you need to be taken care of? Im taking you to the hide out so our specialist can examine you." Thats when he lifted me up over his shoulder and he ran to the hide out at vampire speed.

It didn't take long to get to the hideout of the most famous gang. It wasnt too shabby of a building for them. Plus it wasnt close to the city. I heard very faint sounds of the busy city of Seoul. The place was crawling with Vampires.

Seunghyun took me to where they took injured vampires. The woman in the room looked at me then to Seunghyun. The vampire put me down and lead me to one of the beds in the infirmary.

"You brought another human here?" The lady asked.

"Of course. He might have gotten hurt when I ran into him. So instead of taking him to the hospital I decided to bring him here so we didn't get discovered," Seunghyun told the other.

"Alright, I will check him out. If you could, sit outside for a bit," she said. I suddenly got scared. I was gonna be left in a room with a female vampire that i didn't trust. That made everything get scary.

"I don't want you feeding from him. So I'd rather sit here and watch you. Don't you see he is scared of us?" Seunghyun ordered. With that, the vampire started checking me out. Seunghyun must be a nice vampire if he brought me all the way here.

"Look at me human," I was instructed and I did what i was told. She shined a flashlight into one of my eyes and moved it so make sure my eyes were fine. She also was checking to make sure my reflexes were alright.

This felt like forever so I just zoned everything out. I left myself with my toughts while she did what she had to. I really hated being in a building that was full of vampires that would love to kill me, or let alone get ahold of my blood. I wasn't as scared as I should have been. Maybe it was because Seunghyun was here. There is something about that vampire that I don't understand. I should be scared since he is the leader of this gang but then I'm not scared at all.

"Seunghyun, theres nothing wrong with him. He just needs a little bit of rest. Once he has rested he will become pure again," she told the other vampire. Seunghyun stood up and headed towards me. He then picked me up and left the room.

"I don't trust her with you," Seunghyun spoke up. This had me curious.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"She is always the one we have to stop from killing humans. This gang was built to protect the humans even if its just a bunch of vampires. I hate watching people die for our sake. She happens to be on her last leg before to throw her to the court sistem of this gang," Seunghyun explained. With his words, me being scared went out the window.

"Can I stay in this gang?" I asked. I had no friends since they were forced away from this place.

"Don't you have a family or friends?" Seunghyun asked. I just nodded.

"My parents left me with their friend and i dont fit in there at all. My friends have all either moved or were killed while walking home from school. I really have nobody," I replied. Seunghyun looked at me sadly. Maybe he knew how I felt.

"There is one rule around here. I hope that rule is alright with you," Seunghyun reminded. I knew what this rule was.

"I'm alright with being a vampire, Seunghyun," I answered.

"Whats your name?" Seunghyun asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Jiyong," i answered firmly.

"Are you ready, Jiyong?" Seunghyun asked.

"Of course i am," I answered.

"Let's get you into the gang then. We first have to get approval by the council of this building. I can'rlt act without concent from them. I would be removed as leader," Seunghyun proclaimed. I nodded and we headed towards where the council would be.

The walk there wasn't long. We ended up in front of really nice doors. These doors were pearly white with golden trim. This must be where the council was located. I got more nervous the closer to the big doors we got. Seunghyun open the doors and we both went inside.

The room was pretty on the inside. There were pillars everywhere. It looked like the inside of a capital building. The floor was polished granite and the way that the room shined by all the white was pretty. Seunghyun walked up to where the platform was and i followed. Once i did get on the platform, it started to rise. I think it lead to where the council members were. And i was proven right.

We had arrived shortly after and Seunghyun walked forward a few steps. He walked until he was off the platform and then got down on one knee in a form of a bow and i did the same.

"Seunghyun, what brings you here today?" One of the Council members asked. Seunghyun looked up to the Council members.

"I wish to ask permission to change this human," Seunghyun stated his buisness. The Council members looked toward the young human next to him. I was the only human in the room right now.

"What is your name, human?" Another council member asked.

"Kwon Jiyong," i answered them. The one council member nodded.

"Let us discuss," another council member said. We stood there and waited to be told their decision. Moments later the answer came out from one of the members. "Welcome, Jiyong."

"This is great news!" Seunghyun spoke up. And this marked the start of my gang life as a vampire.


End file.
